


Hearing!Verse Drabble: Valentine's Day

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships can be hard, but Blaine lives for stolen moments like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing!Verse Drabble: Valentine's Day

Blaine wakes up to a comforting hand drawing patterns into his stomach. He snuggles into the body behind him, as his mind drifts off to that in between state of dreaming where he’s not quite sure where he ends and the tangle of blankets begin, but he’s sated and more comfortable than he’s been in weeks and there’s a steady hand keeping him grounded. At some point, he might fall back asleep, because it feels like hours later when the pieces start to fall into place.

It’s been weeks since he’s woken up in his lovers arms. Kurt’s been on a tour and the rigorous schedule he keeps barely affords him much time to FaceTime let alone visit. Blaine’s spent most nights sleeping in Kurt’s ratty old New Directions sweatshirt and hugging a pillow that’s long since lost Kurt’s scent. He’ll never admit it to Kurt, but he absolutely hates when Kurt goes on tour. It’s hard enough when he’s doing shows in the city every night and slipping into bed past midnight, but at least then they get to wake up together.

Which brings him back to reality and that mysterious hand roaming dangerously close to his waistband and that strong body behind him. He shifts around until he can finally see Kurt’s face and his eyes can’t help but fill up with tears.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? He asks.

IT’S VALENTINE’S DAY. I DIDN’T WANT TO WAKE UP WITHOUT YOU.

Blaine smiles and can’t help but pull him into his arms tightly and rests his head against Kurt’s heart, needing to prove to himself that this is real and not just another hopeful daydream he’s found himself in. It takes longer than usual, it always does when they spend too much time apart, but eventually he catches onto the faint vibrations of his heart and he sees that beautiful blackbird in his mind. He hasn’t told Kurt yet, but he had that blackbird tattooed over his heart two weeks ago.

WHEN DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE? Blaine asks, already dreading his departure. He wouldn’t ask, but he’s made that mistake before and was devastated last time that Kurt left in the middle of the night and Blaine never got a proper goodbye.

EARLY TOMORROW MORNING, he signs the best he can left handed since his right hand is trapped under Blaine.

WE HAVE TIME? he asks.

Kurt nods and smiles, gently guiding Blaine back down until he can feel Kurt’s heartbeat again; understanding what he hasn’t said. Fingers trace through his hair as he takes a deep breath, relishing how the bed once again smells like Kurt. Then he closes his eyes until he can see his blackbird and remembers that he is loved more completely than he ever thought possible.


End file.
